lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mann
Super Mann is the ninth episode of the third season. Plot A race against the Master Race. Superman battles revived World War II Nazis who seek world domination. Plot Summary Two years ago, three Nazi officers woke up from a long sleep and, after finding out that they lost the war fifty years ago. However, rather than being disheartened by this loss, they work on an alternate plan that had been crafted by Adolf Hitler and his inner circle: to convert the United States into a National Socialist society. To do so, he ordered the three soldiers frozen, as well as a bunch of gifted children to be sent to America under the guise of orphaned refugees. These children would grow up to be pillars of the community, working to be in key positions to ease the transition. One of these sleeper agents, a Senator named Truman Black, arrives at the building where the soldiers emerge from their stasis. He welcomes them, and gives them further instructions. They go undercover as Steve Law: an NFL player for the Metropolis Tigers, Hank West, a country western singer, and Lisa Rockford, a fashion model. In the present day, Lois and Clark try to organize their wedding but their plans are put on hold when a man frantically crashes a car near them. Shot and dying, he warns Lois and Clark of a Nazi sleeper organization that is activating soon. The dying man is taken away in an ambulance. When Lois sees there is no record of that man being admitted to any hospital, she investigates the name of the vehicle that took him away, Speedy Ambulance, and sees their office is a front. Jimmy gets a chance to do an interview with Hank West, and Lois tells him his music had helped lift her out of depression. Lisa tries to kill Lois and Clark after finding out that they were onto them, but after failing, she committed suicide. Hank has a change of heart and decides that they should give up but Steve shoots him dead, vowing never to break up their organisation. He and the other Nazis send Superman to a trap where a nuclear bomb explodes making it impossible for anyone to get near him without dying. Steve then makes a news broadcast asking the people of Metropolis to accept their organisation called the NSBA (National Society for a Better America) and if they refuse, he would detonate three bombs in their city, Washington and Los Angeles. Meanwhile the Daily Planet is invaded by more Nazis, including Skip Wallace who had worked there as an undercover agent for the organisation. Superman is locked in a special shield room but with Lois' help, they find a way to remove the nuclear energy from his body by allowing the sun to drain it. Superman returned and stopped Steve and the other Nazis from arming the bombs and then went to capture Skip and others who were fleeing after finding out that Superman was back. With the Nazis arrested, Metropolis is safe once again. However, Perry is heartbroken when he learns that his old friend Senator Truman Black was one of the Nazis leading the plans for the NSBA. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Kenneth Kimmins as Dr. Bernard Klein Guest starring * Sean Kanan as Steve Law * Paul Kersey as Hank West * Sandra Hess as Lisa Rockford * Sean Whalen as Skip Wallace * Linden Chiles as Senator Truman Black Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes